O Pesadelo de Sara
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: ...Quando Sara deixa Las Vegas, algo continua a lhe atormentar e ele precisa voltar e resolver isso, para poder se recuperar.
1. Chapter 1

1º Capítulo – Ele não está feliz.

Sara acordou, empapada de suor. Gritava "não" e "Grissom". Lembrou-se que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Nada era real. Mas os gritos, o suor, a angústia, o coração batendo como louco, pronto a lhe escapar pela boca; tudo isso, era bem real.

Tomou um pouco d'água, apagou a luz do abajur e tentou dormir, novamente. Mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e foi até a sala, bebendo no gargalo. Chegou até a janela do 23º andar, onde vivia, em San Francisco e lá ficou até o dia amanhecer.

Fazia já três meses, que ela estava lá. Olhou a bela vista da cidade da janela de sua sala. Estava mais descansada, longe de crimes, corpos mortos e sangue. Dormia à noite, como uma pessoa normal. Mas não conseguira se encontrar ainda.

Encostada à janela, bebendo sua cerveja, relembrou tudo o que lhe acontecera, desde a noite, em que ela largara tudo, assim, de repente... Vida estabelecida...Amigos... Emprego... Grissom, principalmente Grissom... Como sentia falta dele! Do seu lar, das suas coisas, suas velhas manias.

Ainda não conseguia se resolver se sua saída dramática, fora um ato de coragem ou de idiotice. O que sabia com certeza era que não podia continuar, do jeito que estava. Sentia-se mal, respirava um ar sufocante. Sentia o peito oprimido e não conseguia se sentir feliz.

Ficar no deserto entre a vida e a morte, também não ajudou em nada a sua situação já precária. Quando ela conseguiu se livrar daquele inferno, colocada sem motivo aparente, que não fosse a mente doentia de uma doida, foi "castigada", duramente. Fora arrancado da companhia dos seus amigos e de Grissom, no trabalho.

Sentiu um pouco de frio, saiu de perto da janela e acomodou-se numa poltrona. O dia já amanhecera. Em breve ela teria de se arrumar, para ir ao trabalho.

Trabalho... No 1º mês, não fizera nada. Só dormira muito. No 2º mês, o corpo sadio pedira algo, para fazer e suas economias, não davam para ela ficar na folga. Ela conseguira um trabalho no FBI, puramente administrativo. Num escritório, das 9 às 5 h. Era isso ou lecionar. Assim de imediato, era o que podia arrumar. E não achava a opção de ensinar Física a jovens turbulentos, nem um pouco atraente. Não precisava que nada testasse seus nervos no momento. Muito menos, sua paciência.

Foi tomar uma chuveirada, pensando no pesadelo que tivera: era a 3ª vez essa semana, era sempre o mesmo, rigorosa e completamente igual, todas as vezes.

Sabia que sonhos eram elucubrações de seu cérebro, ela não era nenhuma menina assustada, tampouco uma pessoa supersticiosa, mas seu pesadelo lhe parecia tão real, que lhe assustava. Esfregou o rosto com força, como se pudesse mandar aquele sonho mau, embora pra longe, com a água.

Escolheu um vestido estampado, colocou uma sandália vermelha e fez uma maquiagem bem leve e, enquanto se via no espelho, pensava em Grissom. Ainda o amava! Na verdade, nunca havia deixado de amá-lo. Mas precisava deixar Las Vegas e se afastar de tudo, por uns tempos. Sentia que estava no seu limite.

Foi até a cozinha comer seu cereal matinal e pensou em ligar para Catherine, e saber como estava Grissom, verificar se havia uma chance remota de seu sonho se realizar. Lembrou-se que a essa hora, os CSI's começavam a dormir e não era conveniente incomodá-la com isso. Telefonaria mais tarde, pois teria que falar com alguém ou pressentia, que sua insônia, voltaria.

Na hora do almoço, isolou-se um pouco, teclou seu celular e ficou esperando alguém atender. Finalmente, uma voz pastosa de sono atendeu:

- _Willows..._

- Catherine é você? Aqui é Sara! – E sua voz sai um pouco tremida, pela emoção.

Catherine demorou um pouco para falar de volta. Sara fala _Alô! Alô_, impaciente. A voz volta clara. A dona da voz, já despertou, completamente.

- _Onde você está? Em San Francisco, ainda?_

- Sim. Estou no trabalho...

- _Que estranho ouvir sua alusão a trabalho que não seja CSI._

Sara sorriu. Para ela também era difícil se imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Tirou o foco de sua pessoa.

- Como vai todo mundo?

_- Vão todos bem! Com muita saudade, mas bem. Menos Gil, é claro!_

- Por quê? O que ele tem? – E um vinco de preocupação, apareceu em sua testa.

_- Ele não deixa transparecer muito, você sabe como ele é. Mas quem o conhece bem, assim como eu, sabe que alguma coisa vai mal: ele não é feliz!_

Ela não sabia como entrar no assunto, sem alarmar a outra.

- Vocês por acaso, estão trabalhando em algum lugar montanhoso?

- _Não. Por que?_

- Por nada. Curiosidade, apenas. – Engoliu em seco. –Red Rocks, por exemplo?

_- Ok, Sara, agora chega! Desembucha! O que você está sabendo, que nós não?_

Ela mesma reconhecia, que aquela conversa não tinha pé, nem cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capítulo – Eu voltei!

_- Eu não sou boba, Sara! Você está sendo muito específica. O que está havendo?_

Sem ter muito por onde escapar resolveu contar, "meia-verdade". Falou que tinha tido um sonho, com todos os CSI's e terminou dizendo que tinha ficado pensando neles. Deu uma risadinha para ressaltar, que não tinha importância.

- Tolices... Acho que ainda, não desliguei de vocês!

Catherine pareceu aceitar a história, que ela contou. Não a pressionou mais com aquilo. Mas pressionou-a com outra coisa.

- _Sara?_

_-_ Sim...

_- Quando você vai voltar? Ele sente muito sua falta._

- Ligo sempre pra ele. Gil sabe, tudo que se passa comigo...

- _Isso não é suficiente, você sabe_.

Sara sentiu seu coração doer. Foi como se a outra a tivesse apunhalado. Ainda ficou mais um pouco ao telefone. Fez algumas perguntas sobre a Lindsey, Ronnie e outras coisas. Prometeu telefonar outras vezes. Desligou o celular e, dirigiu-se a sua sala. O horário do almoço tinha acabado.

Sara voltou ao trabalho, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Umas covinhas, uns cachinhos e um par de olhos azuis, maravilhosos, não a estavam fazendo ter atenção, ao que estava datilografando. Ao sair do trabalho, voltou pra casa, tomou outro banho, colocou uma calça comprida e uma camiseta (roupa que ela achava, que combinava mais com ela), e foi jantar num restaurante, a poucas quadras do apartamento.

Voltou pro apartamento às 20:40 h, e se meteu na cama, lendo um livro. Acabou adormecendo sem perceber. Era pouco antes das três, quando ela acordou assustada, gritando e suada. Tivera o mesmo pesadelo novamente. Nem ao menos, tentou dormir de novo.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha preparar um chá "Quem sabe assim me acalmo e melhora a cabeça", pensava, enquanto a água fervia. Desta vez, o pesadelo tivera um componente diferente: a dor de cabeça. Pensou em Grissom e sorriu à lembrança. Logo em seguida, franziu o cenho, "o que Catherine queria dizer com aquele,'ele não está bem'?". Conversara com ele, na semana passada, e não achara, nada estranho.

Lembrava-se muito bem do pesadelo: estavam perseguindo um suspeito. De repente, sabe-se lá porque, o carro da frente para, e dele sai um sujeito, que corre desesperadamente. É noite fechada, pouco se enxerga. Ela apenas reparou na placa, minutos antes, que anunciava, que estavam em Red Rocks. É um cânion, que fica a 17 km de Vegas. Durante o dia, pode ser uma atração turística, muito bonita. Mas à noite, é um lugar perigoso e assustador. Na SUV, só ela e Grissom. Cautelosa, com aquela escuridão toda, ela achava melhor, pedir reforço. Grissom não concordava.

- É muito perigoso, Gil! O sujeito pode estar armado. É melhor pedirmos ajuda!

- Qual! Ela demoraria a chegar. Já estamos aqui mesmo! – Respondeu Grissom teimosamente.

Avançaram um pouco, até que ela, indo na frente, com sua lanterna, estanca.

- Não dá pra seguirmos mais, Gil! PRECIPÍCIO.

Grissom vinha logo atrás dela, com sua lanterna. Nem teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa: o suspeito apareceu do nada, empunhando um pedaço de pau, que bateu em Grissom, com toda a força.

Ela ainda, conseguiu gritar _GIL!,_ Mas não adiantou, com o impacto inesperado, Grissom caíra, precipício abaixo. Ela gritava _NÃO!_ Chamava _GRISSOM_! e, acordava, nesse ponto.

Lembrando agora, voltou a sentir-se mal. O coração voltou a disparar e o pijama estava outra vez, alagado de suor. Falara com Catherine, mas isso não a tranqüilizava. O que ela via em sonho, podia nem ter acontecido, talvez, não acontecesse nunca.

Ela não sabia, coisa alguma, mas sabia que não deixaria de se preocupar se não fosse verificar. Afinal, ela havia saído de Vegas, para resolver problemas, não para criar problemas!

Foi resoluta até o telefone, e comprou uma passagem de avião, para 6ª feira, após o expediente. Quando a moça da agência aérea perguntou o destino, Sara nem pestanejou e respondeu com voz firme _Las Vegas! _Estava decidida.

Ao fazer o trajeto oposto, lembrou-se como não conseguia parar de chorar, aquela noite, também revia Grissom espantado e atrapalhado, com o beijo-surpresa, que ela lhe sapecou, no laboratório. Sorriu. Grissom, tão discreto, levou um enorme susto, com o que ele devia ter interpretado, na hora, como uma "extravagância" dela. O restante era uma lembrança meio borrada, da qual ela não recordava de forma, muito nítida.


	3. Chapter 3

3º Capítulo – "você foi sempre perfeito, meu amor!"

Chegou em casa, pagou o taxista, respirou fundo, para criar coragem, e usando sua própria chave, entrou. A casa estava vazia ou quase, porque Hank lhe deu as boas-vindas, com alguns latidos e quase a derrubando, no chão. Ela riu, do jeito estabanado do cachorro:

- Vamos com calma, amigão! Eu também senti saudades de você! – Fazia festinha, na cabeça do cão, feliz com as boas - vindas.

Difícil seria seu encontro, com o dono de Hank. Desse encontro, sim, tinha um certo receio, e explicar a sua presença era ainda mais difícil. Ela teria mais um tempo para pensar, pois ele estava trabalhando e nem em sonho, pensava vê-la em casa. Vir originou-se de um impulso, então viera sem avisar ninguém.

Aproveitando que a casa estava vazia, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma camiseta largona de beisebol, que usava pra dormir e sentou no sofá. Pegou um romance policial para ler e acendeu o abajur a seu lado. Não demorou muito e o cansaço da viagem a venceu. Ela acabou ressonando, sem perceber e sem querer, porque ela desejava estar bem desperta, quando Grissom chegasse.

Ele chegou, com o dia quase amanhecendo. Desde que Sara fora embora, ele ficava o mais que podia, no laboratório. Era muito penoso pra ele, chegar sozinho em casa e encarar aquela cama vazia.

No carro, já percebeu a luminosidade na sala e estranhou, pois não conseguia se lembrar de ter acendido alguma luz. Ao abrir a porta levantou a sobrancelha, porque estava certo de ter deixado Hank trancado no quintal.

Verificou não haver sinal algum de arrombamento e pensou que uma pessoa estranha, não iria pôr Hank pra dentro. O coração de Grissom foi acelerando, e ele todo, era pura ansiedade. Tinha formulado uma teoria, mas era muito bom pra ser verdade.

Quando avistou Sara dormindo em seu sofá, Grissom acreditou que sonhos podiam se tornar realidade. Passou um bom quarto de hora, sentado numa poltrona só observando ela dormir. "Engraçado, a Sara demora a dormir, mas depois que pega no sono, é difícil, de acordar. Nem se mexeu, com o barulho que o Hank fez, quando cheguei!".

Finalmente, Sara abriu os olhos. Muito lentamente, meio tonta, sem saber ao certo, onde estava. Logo que soube, despertou completamente.

- Grissom... Faz muito tempo que está aí?

- Não muito...Observava você dormir – falou com o coração acelerado, mas feliz.

- Que idéia...

- Às vezes, quando eu acordava antes de você ficava olhando você dormir... – Grissom estava distante, como quem recorda um passado longínquo.

Sara ficou um momento calada, constrangida, sem saber o que dizer, embora não tirasse os olhos dele. Um pouco por saudades, um pouco por achá-lo mais magro, abatido e com um olhar infinitamente, triste.

- Tenho de voltar, pois segunda tenho de estar no trabalho.

- Pensei que você tivesse voltado por mim – era difícil para ele, articular as palavras. – Senti sua falta, Sara... Te amo!

Sara sentiu-se desmoronar. Cada pedacinho do seu ser vibrava e vivia por ele. Como explicar de modo que ele entendesse?

- Eu também te amo, Gil! Minha partida não teve nada a ver com isso.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

O olhar dele era tão triste, que Sara não resistiu. Chegou perto dele e sorrindo, mexeu nos cabelos dele, enquanto dizia:

- Claro que não, você foi sempre perfeito, meu amor! Nunca foi você, fui eu! Você não leu minha carta?

Sara não tinha noção, mas estava excitada com a proximidade dele. Começou a beijar seu rosto, freneticamente. Eram inúmeros beijinhos dados no rosto todo, cada vez mais rápidos. Ele que não era de pedra, perdeu totalmente o controle tendo-a tão perto de si, segurou seu rosto, procurou sua boca e deu-lhe um beijo de gente grande.

Um beijo feito de saudade, de frustração, de dias perdidos, de tanta coisa enfim. Sara ficou sem fôlego. Não saberiam dizer como acabaram no quarto, e se amaram sem parar e feito doidos, até quase desmaiarem de cansaço. Dormiram exaustos e felizes. Abraçados, juntinhos, como deveria ser.

Acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Ela foi tomar banho na frente, e ele se deu ao luxo de ficar na cama, preguiçoso, pensando na vida. Ela saiu do banheiro e foi direto para a cozinha, preparar alguma coisa para eles comerem.

Ficou decepcionada, com a geladeira, que estava quase vazia. "Ele não está se alimentando bem", pensou, com certa angústia, "já se percebia, com as roupas, que ele havia perdido peso; sem elas, então, se percebia mais ainda"

Foi até o mercado fazer umas compras. Chegou quando ele vinha do quarto, já vestido para o trabalho. Deu-lhe um longo beijo e reclamou do preço das laranjas. Ele sorriu feliz: era bom uma conversa doméstica, outra vez, naquela casa.

A cafeteira aprontou o café, bem quando ele enchia a terrina de Hank, de ração. Sara falou para ele se servir de café fresquinho, e aproveitou para reclamar da falta de alimentos na casa. Ele desconversou um pouco, mas assim que ela pôs a omelete de queijo no prato, ele se animou a responder, do seu jeito lacônico.

-Eu não passo muito tempo em casa, você sabe.

- Isso é desculpa e esfarrapada, ainda por cima!

- Sara!

- Que foi?

- Você gostaria de ir a Central, hoje comigo? Você poderia rever o pessoal... Menos o Nick: é folga dele!


	4. Chapter 4

4º Capítulo – Red Rocks Cannyon

- Seria ótimo, rever todo o mundo. Que pena, que justamente o Nick não vai estar lá! E quanto ao Ecklie, não vai criar problema para você?

- Não creio. Afinal de contas, você não é uma pessoa estranha ao laboratório!

- Não! Mas o Ecklie não é definitivamente, meu fã!

Ambos riram e Grissom achou uma delícia, cena tão familiar. Sentia muita falta disso. Pegou a mão esquerda dela, que estava abandonada sobre a mesa e a beijou com fervor.

Sara estava emocionada com tanta demonstração de carinho. Vindo dele, ela nem deveria estranhar, pois no tempo em que ficaram juntos, manifestações carinhosas, ela sempre teve.

- Obrigada, Gil!

- Por que?

- Por ser quem você é, pra mim!

- Ora...- E ele como sempre, sem jeito, não sabia o que dizer.

- Gil você está trabalhando em algum caso, atualmente?

-Sim. Um caso em que o marido é suspeito de assassinar a mulher, perto de Red Rocks, com Nick.

Sara sentiu um estremecimento. Desde que chegara a Vegas, não tivera mais aquele horrível pesadelo. Mas não se esquecera dele, e pelo visto, nem ele dela.

Mais tarde, no laboratório o pessoal ficou encantado, em revê-la. Crivaram-na de perguntas. Greg que não se desgrudava dela, como se ela fosse sumir, de repente, perguntou-lhe se ela tinha voltado para ficar.

- Ainda não, Greg!

- Entendo. Veio só fazer uma visitinha, para matar a saudade!

- Mais ou menos isso! – retrucou ela agoniada.

Depois de fazerem amor, Grissom pensou que ela ficaria e ainda não contara sobre o motivo de sua vinda. Queria ainda sondar um pouco as coisas, antes de contar seu pesadelo. Até antevia a cena: ou Grissom ficaria irritado por ela ir embora de novo, ou riria na sua cara chamando-a de supersticiosa, ou ele cairia de novo na tristeza em que o achara. E Sara, queria evitar qualquer uma, das três hipóteses.

Catherine aproximou-se para conversar com ela.

- Fiquei contente que você tenha me ligado, mas fiquei com a impressão que você não ligou pra mim, por saudade. Você estava buscando alguma informação!

- Ora, que idéia, Cath! – Disse Sara, baixando os olhos.

Ao mesmo tempo com seus botões se maldizia, pela sua falta de habilidade, em lidar com a loira. "Ou sou muito burra, ou ela é muito esperta".

Ficou aliviada, quando Grissom veio distribuir as tarefas, e o bando se dispersou cada um tendo alguma coisa pra fazer. Grissom virou-se para ela. Era incrível, como aqueles mesmos olhos azuis que sabiam incendiá-la, também olhavam para ela com a inocência e a confiança de um menino.

- Sara, você vem comigo!

- Para onde vamos?

-Visitar o sujeito daquele caso, que estou cuidando, com Nick.

As pernas dela bambearam e ela teria caído se ele não estivesse na sua frente. Ele levantou a sobrancelha e ela afirmava ter tropeçado, embora não tivesse nada lá, para ela tropeçar.

Ela foi com ele, e na SUV, falaram só do caso em que Grissom estava envolvido. Era como entrar numa máquina do tempo e se sentir trabalhando com ele, novamente.

- Vamos para Red Rocks? – perguntou Sara a certa altura.

Ele, compenetrado na direção, respondeu lacônico:

- Nem perto.

Mas a casa do sujeito não ficava tão longe do local. Não o suficiente, para ela ficar tranqüila, pelo menos. Reparou que estavam usando as mesmas roupas do seu sonho e se sentiu angustiada, A casa do suspeito, estava às escuras.

- Vamos Gil! Não deve ter ninguém aí!

- Espere um pouco, Sara! Creio ter ouvido barulho!

- É impressão sua – falava Sara, querendo tirá-lo de lá a todo custo!

Um barulho de porta e, logo depois um carro passava na frente deles. O suspeito estava fugindo. Saíra pela porta dos fundos, e fugira em seu carro. Grissom saiu correndo, para a SUV e gritou:

- Vamos, Sara!

Ela estava aterrorizada! Aquela situação do pesadelo estava preste a acontecer na vida real. E agora? O que ela poderia fazer? Não tinha tempo, nem disposição para contar a Grissom de seu pesadelo. Ela tinha que arrumar, rapidamente, um plano B. O pior é que ela não era muito boa com planos.


	5. Chapter 5

5º Capítulo – When nightmares comes true

Muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Era uma sucessão interminável de "e se".E se ela não tivesse vindo a Las Vegas? E se ele viesse sozinho? E se isso fosse um sinal, pra ela voltar para Vegas? E se fosse um sinal pra ela ficar em San Francisco e não se intrometer? E se só ela pudesse salvar a vida de Grissom? E se...

Sacudiu a cabeça, como se com esse gesto, conseguisse se livrar de todos os pensamentos desagradáveis de sua cabeça. Enquanto dirigia, Grissom tentou levar uma conversa casual com ela. O que queria mesmo saber, talvez lhe magoasse muito, então ele deu uma de avestruz: não queria descobrir, era melhor enfiar a cabeça no chão.

- Como você se sentiu ao ver o pessoal de novo?

- Bem, eu acho! Estava com muita saudade de todos.

- E o que você sentiu, voltando a um caso CSI?

Sara logo percebeu, aonde ele queria chegar. Para ela, ele era transparente como cristal. Ele queria saber se ela ia ficar. Era uma hora, como outra qualquer para contar-lhe, mas não conseguiu. A sua carinha triste inibiu-a. Ela limitou-se a responder sua pergunta:

- Essa perseguição, não me põe propriamente num caso, certo?

- Poderia, se você quisesse. Sei que o Nick não se importaria.

Como lhe explicar, que aquele mundo era dele; já havia muito tempo, não era mais o dela. Estava muito bem sem violência, corpos em decomposição e crimes. Ela queria formar uma família. Com horários normais. Vida normal, e cujo assunto no café da manhã não girasse em torno de mortes, cadáveres e vítimas.

- Não estou pronta, pra isso!

Ele, com medo que ela evaporasse no ar, não insistiu mais. O suspeito parou o carro, saiu numa correria louca, deixou a porta escancarada e se embrenhou no cânion, que podia ser muito interessante de ver durante o dia, mas era assustador à noite.

Sara já sabendo o que viria pela frente, insistiu para Grissom chamar reforço. Ele não quis, alegando que o reforço demoraria a chegar. Ela já estava entrando em pânico:

- Pelo menos, você está armado?

- Não vejo necessidade disso!

- Mas, sua arma, está aí?

- No porta-luvas – ele respondeu, meio indiferente. – Não creio que ele esteja armado!

- Como a mulher morreu? – Indagou Sara.

- À facadas.

Sara revirou os olhos e respondeu com ironia.

- Grande! Muito melhor!

Ele não entendeu a ironia e sorriu. Ela nem notou porque estava morta de medo. Pegou a arma de Grissom, do porta-luvas e engatilhou-a. Fazia tempo que ela não pegava em armas. Não era uma coisa que lhe agradasse. Mas, para salvar Grissom, faria o que fosse preciso.

Acenderam as lanternas para se orientarem, pois estava muito escuro. Sara colocou-o na sua frente. Ele protestou dizendo que na retaguarda, a protegeria melhor. Ela já muito nervosa, disse-lhe que se não fossem dessa forma, não daria um passo.

Grissom não entendia a teimosia dela, mas acabou concordando. Ele estava calmo, relaxado, enquanto ela caminhava atenta, tensa, com a arma em punho, ouvindo todo e qualquer barulhinho. Seus músculos estavam tão retesados, que se algo batesse nela, pularia de volta.

Grissom achou que ela estava, exageradamente, nervosa. Foi caminhando e disse pra ela:

- Daqui não podemos ir adiante, é...

Era a deixa que ela estava esperando. Virou-se a tempo de ver o suspeito, elevando os braços com um pedaço de pau. Atirou nele e puxou com toda a força da outra mão, um Grissom surpreso e sem reação.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido: Grissom foi parar no chão, o estranho caíra no fundo do cânion e Sara respirava, aliviada.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou, dando sua mão, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

- Estou! Você está ótima de reflexo! – Iluminou o corpo, que jazia lá embaixo. – Por segundos, poderia ser eu!

- É, eu sei! – Disse enquanto pensava "eu não deixaria, isso acontecer, meu amor!".


	6. Chapter 6

1º Capítulo – Ele não está feliz.

Sara acordou, empapada de suor. Gritava "não" e "Grissom". Lembrou-se que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Nada era real. Mas os gritos, o suor, a angústia, o coração batendo como louco, pronto a lhe escapar pela boca; tudo isso, era bem real.

Tomou um pouco d'água, apagou a luz do abajur e tentou dormir, novamente. Mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e foi até a sala, bebendo no gargalo. Chegou até a janela do 23º andar, onde vivia, em San Francisco e lá ficou até o dia amanhecer.

Fazia já três meses, que ela estava lá. Olhou a bela vista da cidade da janela de sua sala. Estava mais descansada, longe de crimes, corpos mortos e sangue. Dormia à noite, como uma pessoa normal. Mas não conseguira se encontrar ainda.

Encostada à janela, bebendo sua cerveja, relembrou tudo o que lhe acontecera, desde a noite, em que ela largara tudo, assim, de repente... Vida estabelecida...Amigos... Emprego... Grissom, principalmente Grissom... Como sentia falta dele! Do seu lar, das suas coisas, suas velhas manias.

Ainda não conseguia se resolver se sua saída dramática, fora um ato de coragem ou de idiotice. O que sabia com certeza era que não podia continuar, do jeito que estava. Sentia-se mal, respirava um ar sufocante. Sentia o peito oprimido e não conseguia se sentir feliz.

Ficar no deserto entre a vida e a morte, também não ajudou em nada a sua situação já precária. Quando ela conseguiu se livrar daquele inferno, colocada sem motivo aparente, que não fosse a mente doentia de uma doida, foi "castigada", duramente. Fora arrancado da companhia dos seus amigos e de Grissom, no trabalho.

Sentiu um pouco de frio, saiu de perto da janela e acomodou-se numa poltrona. O dia já amanhecera. Em breve ela teria de se arrumar, para ir ao trabalho.

Trabalho... No 1º mês, não fizera nada. Só dormira muito. No 2º mês, o corpo sadio pedira algo, para fazer e suas economias, não davam para ela ficar na folga. Ela conseguira um trabalho no FBI, puramente administrativo. Num escritório, das 9 às 5 h. Era isso ou lecionar. Assim de imediato, era o que podia arrumar. E não achava a opção de ensinar Física a jovens turbulentos, nem um pouco atraente. Não precisava que nada testasse seus nervos no momento. Muito menos, sua paciência.

Foi tomar uma chuveirada, pensando no pesadelo que tivera: era a 3ª vez essa semana, era sempre o mesmo, rigorosa e completamente igual, todas as vezes.

Sabia que sonhos eram elucubrações de seu cérebro, ela não era nenhuma menina assustada, tampouco uma pessoa supersticiosa, mas seu pesadelo lhe parecia tão real, que lhe assustava. Esfregou o rosto com força, como se pudesse mandar aquele sonho mau, embora pra longe, com a água.

Escolheu um vestido estampado, colocou uma sandália vermelha e fez uma maquiagem bem leve e, enquanto se via no espelho, pensava em Grissom. Ainda o amava! Na verdade, nunca havia deixado de amá-lo. Mas precisava deixar Las Vegas e se afastar de tudo, por uns tempos. Sentia que estava no seu limite.

Foi até a cozinha comer seu cereal matinal e pensou em ligar para Catherine, e saber como estava Grissom, verificar se havia uma chance remota de seu sonho se realizar. Lembrou-se que a essa hora, os CSI's começavam a dormir e não era conveniente incomodá-la com isso. Telefonaria mais tarde, pois teria que falar com alguém ou pressentia, que sua insônia, voltaria.

Na hora do almoço, isolou-se um pouco, teclou seu celular e ficou esperando alguém atender. Finalmente, uma voz pastosa de sono atendeu:

- _Willows..._

- Catherine é você? Aqui é Sara! – E sua voz sai um pouco tremida, pela emoção.

Catherine demorou um pouco para falar de volta. Sara fala _Alô! Alô_, impaciente. A voz volta clara. A dona da voz, já despertou, completamente.

- _Onde você está? Em San Francisco, ainda?_

- Sim. Estou no trabalho...

- _Que estranho ouvir sua alusão a trabalho que não seja CSI._

Sara sorriu. Para ela também era difícil se imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Tirou o foco de sua pessoa.

- Como vai todo mundo?

_- Vão todos bem! Com muita saudade, mas bem. Menos Gil, é claro!_

- Por quê? O que ele tem? – E um vinco de preocupação, apareceu em sua testa.

_- Ele não deixa transparecer muito, você sabe como ele é. Mas quem o conhece bem, assim como eu, sabe que alguma coisa vai mal: ele não é feliz!_

Ela não sabia como entrar no assunto, sem alarmar a outra.

- Vocês por acaso, estão trabalhando em algum lugar montanhoso?

- _Não. Por que?_

- Por nada. Curiosidade, apenas. – Engoliu em seco. –Red Rocks, por exemplo?

_- Ok, Sara, agora chega! Desembucha! O que você está sabendo, que nós não?_

Ela mesma reconhecia, que aquela conversa não tinha pé, nem cabeça.


	7. Chapter 7

1º Capítulo – Ele não está feliz.

Sara acordou, empapada de suor. Gritava "não" e "Grissom". Lembrou-se que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Nada era real. Mas os gritos, o suor, a angústia, o coração batendo como louco, pronto a lhe escapar pela boca; tudo isso, era bem real.

Tomou um pouco d'água, apagou a luz do abajur e tentou dormir, novamente. Mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e foi até a sala, bebendo no gargalo. Chegou até a janela do 23º andar, onde vivia, em San Francisco e lá ficou até o dia amanhecer.

Fazia já três meses, que ela estava lá. Olhou a bela vista da cidade da janela de sua sala. Estava mais descansada, longe de crimes, corpos mortos e sangue. Dormia à noite, como uma pessoa normal. Mas não conseguira se encontrar ainda.

Encostada à janela, bebendo sua cerveja, relembrou tudo o que lhe acontecera, desde a noite, em que ela largara tudo, assim, de repente... Vida estabelecida...Amigos... Emprego... Grissom, principalmente Grissom... Como sentia falta dele! Do seu lar, das suas coisas, suas velhas manias.

Ainda não conseguia se resolver se sua saída dramática, fora um ato de coragem ou de idiotice. O que sabia com certeza era que não podia continuar, do jeito que estava. Sentia-se mal, respirava um ar sufocante. Sentia o peito oprimido e não conseguia se sentir feliz.

Ficar no deserto entre a vida e a morte, também não ajudou em nada a sua situação já precária. Quando ela conseguiu se livrar daquele inferno, colocada sem motivo aparente, que não fosse a mente doentia de uma doida, foi "castigada", duramente. Fora arrancado da companhia dos seus amigos e de Grissom, no trabalho.

Sentiu um pouco de frio, saiu de perto da janela e acomodou-se numa poltrona. O dia já amanhecera. Em breve ela teria de se arrumar, para ir ao trabalho.

Trabalho... No 1º mês, não fizera nada. Só dormira muito. No 2º mês, o corpo sadio pedira algo, para fazer e suas economias, não davam para ela ficar na folga. Ela conseguira um trabalho no FBI, puramente administrativo. Num escritório, das 9 às 5 h. Era isso ou lecionar. Assim de imediato, era o que podia arrumar. E não achava a opção de ensinar Física a jovens turbulentos, nem um pouco atraente. Não precisava que nada testasse seus nervos no momento. Muito menos, sua paciência.

Foi tomar uma chuveirada, pensando no pesadelo que tivera: era a 3ª vez essa semana, era sempre o mesmo, rigorosa e completamente igual, todas as vezes.

Sabia que sonhos eram elucubrações de seu cérebro, ela não era nenhuma menina assustada, tampouco uma pessoa supersticiosa, mas seu pesadelo lhe parecia tão real, que lhe assustava. Esfregou o rosto com força, como se pudesse mandar aquele sonho mau, embora pra longe, com a água.

Escolheu um vestido estampado, colocou uma sandália vermelha e fez uma maquiagem bem leve e, enquanto se via no espelho, pensava em Grissom. Ainda o amava! Na verdade, nunca havia deixado de amá-lo. Mas precisava deixar Las Vegas e se afastar de tudo, por uns tempos. Sentia que estava no seu limite.

Foi até a cozinha comer seu cereal matinal e pensou em ligar para Catherine, e saber como estava Grissom, verificar se havia uma chance remota de seu sonho se realizar. Lembrou-se que a essa hora, os CSI's começavam a dormir e não era conveniente incomodá-la com isso. Telefonaria mais tarde, pois teria que falar com alguém ou pressentia, que sua insônia, voltaria.

Na hora do almoço, isolou-se um pouco, teclou seu celular e ficou esperando alguém atender. Finalmente, uma voz pastosa de sono atendeu:

- _Willows..._

- Catherine é você? Aqui é Sara! – E sua voz sai um pouco tremida, pela emoção.

Catherine demorou um pouco para falar de volta. Sara fala _Alô! Alô_, impaciente. A voz volta clara. A dona da voz, já despertou, completamente.

- _Onde você está? Em San Francisco, ainda?_

- Sim. Estou no trabalho...

- _Que estranho ouvir sua alusão a trabalho que não seja CSI._

Sara sorriu. Para ela também era difícil se imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Tirou o foco de sua pessoa.

- Como vai todo mundo?

_- Vão todos bem! Com muita saudade, mas bem. Menos Gil, é claro!_

- Por quê? O que ele tem? – E um vinco de preocupação, apareceu em sua testa.

_- Ele não deixa transparecer muito, você sabe como ele é. Mas quem o conhece bem, assim como eu, sabe que alguma coisa vai mal: ele não é feliz!_

Ela não sabia como entrar no assunto, sem alarmar a outra.

- Vocês por acaso, estão trabalhando em algum lugar montanhoso?

- _Não. Por que?_

- Por nada. Curiosidade, apenas. – Engoliu em seco. –Red Rocks, por exemplo?

_- Ok, Sara, agora chega! Desembucha! O que você está sabendo, que nós não?_

Ela mesma reconhecia, que aquela conversa não tinha pé, nem cabeça.


	8. Chapter 8

1º Capítulo – Ele não está feliz.

Sara acordou, empapada de suor. Gritava "não" e "Grissom". Lembrou-se que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Nada era real. Mas os gritos, o suor, a angústia, o coração batendo como louco, pronto a lhe escapar pela boca; tudo isso, era bem real.

Tomou um pouco d'água, apagou a luz do abajur e tentou dormir, novamente. Mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e foi até a sala, bebendo no gargalo. Chegou até a janela do 23º andar, onde vivia, em San Francisco e lá ficou até o dia amanhecer.

Fazia já três meses, que ela estava lá. Olhou a bela vista da cidade da janela de sua sala. Estava mais descansada, longe de crimes, corpos mortos e sangue. Dormia à noite, como uma pessoa normal. Mas não conseguira se encontrar ainda.

Encostada à janela, bebendo sua cerveja, relembrou tudo o que lhe acontecera, desde a noite, em que ela largara tudo, assim, de repente... Vida estabelecida...Amigos... Emprego... Grissom, principalmente Grissom... Como sentia falta dele! Do seu lar, das suas coisas, suas velhas manias.

Ainda não conseguia se resolver se sua saída dramática, fora um ato de coragem ou de idiotice. O que sabia com certeza era que não podia continuar, do jeito que estava. Sentia-se mal, respirava um ar sufocante. Sentia o peito oprimido e não conseguia se sentir feliz.

Ficar no deserto entre a vida e a morte, também não ajudou em nada a sua situação já precária. Quando ela conseguiu se livrar daquele inferno, colocada sem motivo aparente, que não fosse a mente doentia de uma doida, foi "castigada", duramente. Fora arrancado da companhia dos seus amigos e de Grissom, no trabalho.

Sentiu um pouco de frio, saiu de perto da janela e acomodou-se numa poltrona. O dia já amanhecera. Em breve ela teria de se arrumar, para ir ao trabalho.

Trabalho... No 1º mês, não fizera nada. Só dormira muito. No 2º mês, o corpo sadio pedira algo, para fazer e suas economias, não davam para ela ficar na folga. Ela conseguira um trabalho no FBI, puramente administrativo. Num escritório, das 9 às 5 h. Era isso ou lecionar. Assim de imediato, era o que podia arrumar. E não achava a opção de ensinar Física a jovens turbulentos, nem um pouco atraente. Não precisava que nada testasse seus nervos no momento. Muito menos, sua paciência.

Foi tomar uma chuveirada, pensando no pesadelo que tivera: era a 3ª vez essa semana, era sempre o mesmo, rigorosa e completamente igual, todas as vezes.

Sabia que sonhos eram elucubrações de seu cérebro, ela não era nenhuma menina assustada, tampouco uma pessoa supersticiosa, mas seu pesadelo lhe parecia tão real, que lhe assustava. Esfregou o rosto com força, como se pudesse mandar aquele sonho mau, embora pra longe, com a água.

Escolheu um vestido estampado, colocou uma sandália vermelha e fez uma maquiagem bem leve e, enquanto se via no espelho, pensava em Grissom. Ainda o amava! Na verdade, nunca havia deixado de amá-lo. Mas precisava deixar Las Vegas e se afastar de tudo, por uns tempos. Sentia que estava no seu limite.

Foi até a cozinha comer seu cereal matinal e pensou em ligar para Catherine, e saber como estava Grissom, verificar se havia uma chance remota de seu sonho se realizar. Lembrou-se que a essa hora, os CSI's começavam a dormir e não era conveniente incomodá-la com isso. Telefonaria mais tarde, pois teria que falar com alguém ou pressentia, que sua insônia, voltaria.

Na hora do almoço, isolou-se um pouco, teclou seu celular e ficou esperando alguém atender. Finalmente, uma voz pastosa de sono atendeu:

- _Willows..._

- Catherine é você? Aqui é Sara! – E sua voz sai um pouco tremida, pela emoção.

Catherine demorou um pouco para falar de volta. Sara fala _Alô! Alô_, impaciente. A voz volta clara. A dona da voz, já despertou, completamente.

- _Onde você está? Em San Francisco, ainda?_

- Sim. Estou no trabalho...

- _Que estranho ouvir sua alusão a trabalho que não seja CSI._

Sara sorriu. Para ela também era difícil se imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Tirou o foco de sua pessoa.

- Como vai todo mundo?

_- Vão todos bem! Com muita saudade, mas bem. Menos Gil, é claro!_

- Por quê? O que ele tem? – E um vinco de preocupação, apareceu em sua testa.

_- Ele não deixa transparecer muito, você sabe como ele é. Mas quem o conhece bem, assim como eu, sabe que alguma coisa vai mal: ele não é feliz!_

Ela não sabia como entrar no assunto, sem alarmar a outra.

- Vocês por acaso, estão trabalhando em algum lugar montanhoso?

- _Não. Por que?_

- Por nada. Curiosidade, apenas. – Engoliu em seco. –Red Rocks, por exemplo?

_- Ok, Sara, agora chega! Desembucha! O que você está sabendo, que nós não?_

Ela mesma reconhecia, que aquela conversa não tinha pé, nem cabeça.


End file.
